Alhelí
by Suki90
Summary: Ambos crecieron de alguna forma. Todo lo que faltaba era olvidar y perdonar -Yuunoa-


**Disclaimer:** Owari no Seraph no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por sus respectivo autores.

* * *

 **Alhelí**

* * *

 _El ardiente sol se va quemando, al igual que las flores que están al lado de la ventana se van marchitando._

* * *

 **A** utora **O** riginal **: hinoirilwin**

 **T** raductora: **Suki90**

 **T** ítulo **O** riginal: Wallflower

 **P** areja: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

 _Es probable que de lo único que se arrepentía, fuera de no haber estado ahí cuando más lo necesitaban, de no decir adiós el momento en que se dio cuenta en que alcanzaban el final; el haber callado cuánto los amaba._

 _A veces la culpa le quemaba el corazón, así como el agua en su punto de ebullición; dolía tanto que deseaba poder irse a dormir para nunca más despertar._

* * *

El invierno llegó antes ese año.

Se podía ver a Yūichirō observar cómo el mundo se iba tiñendo de un aburrido color blanco, el cuál según su punto de vista no le sentaba muy bien a su persona. Él no era de cristal, no era translúcido y limpio… No… él era todo lo contrario, la corrupción lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

Todo su ser estaba manchado, estaba sucio.

Cada vez que él se miraba al espejo, vez de ver su reflejo veía a su familia. Podía vislumbrarse sosteniendo el cuerpo sin vida de Mika.

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez… no estaba mal pensar que su destino era ver y saborear ese color carmín para toda la eternidad.

 _Ese era el peso que tendría que cargar por el resto de su vida por haber abandonado a su familia._

Y eso que ya han pasado cinco años… media década desde la muerte de su primera familia, de cuando era un niño y no tenía recuerdos dolorosos con los cuales cargar, desde que su corazón dejó de latir de la misma forma en la que alguna vez lo hizo.

 _Cinco años desde que los dejó morir._

Era imposible olvidar aquella vez, esa noche en Sanguinem, cuando todo comenzó; el cielo color arándano, remolinos rojos, púrpuras y negros danzando de forma nauseabunda sobre él; el sofocante y húmedo aire que estaba impregnado de lágrimas y de sangre; el suave resplandor de la melosa luz que tocaba su piel, la cual estaba manchada de un tono carmín; los gritos de dolor que resonaban dentro de él.

Lo recordaba todo.

Gracias a todo eso, Yuu se sentía helado por dentro, pero esta sensación se intensificó cuando la nieve comenzó a besar la columna de su cuello, indicios de que su cuerpo se estaba congelando. Todo parecía ponerse de acuerdo, ya que sus recuerdos lo enfriaban así como lo hacía la nieve, la cual se deslizaba por su piel delicadamente, como si fuera la caricia de un amante; esta se moldeaba como los pétalos de cerezo, o tal vez una estrella, no estaba seguro, pero le gustaba; la nieve era de su agrado desde que tenía memoria.

Sin embargo, no sabía si le gustaba el frío o no. Este era su enemigo, y a pesar de su naturaleza helada, quemaba al contacto.

Él odiaba quemarse.

 _Por lo tanto, odiaba el frío._

— ¿Qué haces aquí tú solo, Yuu-san? —se escucha a una joven preguntar antes de empujar con su pequeña mano el costado del muchacho, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos. El moreno apartó la mirada de la ciudad para fijarla sobre la chica de piscinas castañas, cabello lavanda, trenzas y moño morado que se encontraba a su lado, alguien que él conocía muy bien— ¿Acaso está espiando de nuevo? Pero qué vergüenza~…

El moreno rodó la vista exasperado, sin embargo no le dijo nada al respecto. Era una espiral que giraba una y otra vez si poder escapar. La chica era un misterio, un rompecabezas al que le faltaban piezas; era difícil de leer, complicada de entender.

 _Pero aún así lo intentaba._

— Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Shinoa, dejando de lado su pequeño acto cuando notó el silencio que se produjo y poniendo sus manos detrás de ella— Te ves… diferente.

Yuu tan sólo se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente y metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. No estaba seguro de qué responder, no se encontraba bien desde hacía un tiempo ya, pero… una mentira era mejor que una verdad a medias, ¿no?

— Estoy bien —le dijo, forzando una sonrisa perezosa—. No pasa nada. Todo está excelente.

— Estás siendo sarcástico —expresó ella con el ceño fruncido—. Los idiotas _no pueden_ ser sarcásticos.

— Ja ja, muy graciosa —respondió inexpresivamente antes de mirarla y de que su sonrisa formara una mueca—. Sólo vete, Shinoa. Deja de molestarme.

— Qué rudo~ —apuntó ella—. ¿Por qué no eres amable, Yuu-san?

No siendo capaz de ignorarla por mucho tiempo, el moreno resopla cansado y pellizca gentilmente la mejilla de la muchacha— _Qué suave es su piel_ —pensó para sí mismo—. ¿Ah sí? —preguntó en voz alta esta vez, enarcando una ceja— ¿No será que soy tu compañero favorito, Shinoa? Después de todo difícilmente me dejas solo.

— E-Eso es diferente —expresó ella con un pequeño sonrojo que se asomó por sus mejillas; sin embargo, no hizo ningún tipo de movimiento para alejar la mano de su compañero de su rostro, tan sólo se dedicó a verlo fijamente con esos ojos que él encontraba intrigantes—. Tú eres mi responsabilidad, es por eso que no puedo dejarte solo.

 _Su responsabilidad, ¿eh?_

Ante ese pensamiento, Yūichirō terminó alejando su mano de la mejilla de su líder. Las cosas siempre habían sido así, pensó el moreno. Él, el protegido. Ella, la guardiana. Desde que la conoció no ha habido ocasión en la que fueran los dos, todo el tiempo ha sido él, o ha sido ella; nunca ellos, jamás juntos, aunque por una vez en su vida tenía deseos de romper esa errónea percepción que había de los dos y enterrarlo seis metros bajo tierra, hasta que nadie fuera capaz de traerlo de vuelta.

Pero lo que más deseaba era desaparecer esa línea invisible que los mantenía separados; tirarla, romperla, cualquiera de los dos, no importaba cuál, porque ella era lo único que lo hacía sentirse cerca de casa. Shinoa se había vuelto alguien muy importante para él, de eso ya hacía tiempo que se percató.

 _Ella lo hacía olvidar los malos recuerdos. Lo ayudaba a redimirse. Le brindaba calor en días monocromos._

Y es que nunca supo en qué momento, pero Shinoa ya se encontraba muy dentro de su ser, se instaló ella sola en lo más recóndito de su corazón, algo que creía nunca podría suceder. La de cabellos lavanda lo reparaba, lo hacía sentir como un todo, como alguien.

Y por primera vez en toda su vida, Yūichirō podía verse claramente. Ya no veía el cuerpo sin vida de Mika ni los cadáveres de su antigua familia, sólo él, sólo Yuu.

 _Y todo gracias a ella._

— ¿Shinoa?

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Gracias.

— ¿Por qué...?

— No lo sé. Sólo quería decirlo.

— De verdad estás muy raro hoy, Yuu-san... —expresó Shinoa, ladeando su cabeza—. En serio, muy extraño.

Yuu simplemente se encogió de hombros nuevamente y le palmeó la cabeza— Nah, es tu imaginación. Oye, por cierto, ¿creciste otro poco? —preguntó él, cambiando de tema, siendo ahora su turno de molestarla.

— ¡Pero qué rudo! Sabes muy bien que siempre he sido de este tamaño, ¡abusivo! —regañó Shinoa con muy mala cara, golpeando el pecho de su amigo con sus puño, y desde la percepción de Yuu, su pequeña líder se veía muy linda cuando tenía esas reacciones— ¿Ves? ¡Eres todo menos amable! Lo único que me detiene de ignorarte es que eres irremediable si no estoy contigo, ¡así que se agradecido!

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Yuu inclinando un poco la cabeza, logrando que ella se retociera un poco, a lo que él sonríe— ¿Esa es la única razón?

A Yuu le gustaba verla así, ver cómo es que por su culpa ella rompía postura de chica de sociedad, observar cómo la chica perfecta perdía su máscara y era honesta para variar. Desconocía de dónde es que había sacado tanta confianza como para eso, pero no le importaba, lo único que quería era poder romper esos muros que ella había edificado, así como la muchacha lo había hecho con él.

Le sorprendía mucho lo tanto que deseaba exponer cada una de las facetas de esa chica. No podía controlarlo, era muy difícil.

— Sí —le respondió ella mientras desvía la mirada, se rehusaba a ver esos indescifrables ojos. Pero esa reacción sólo logró que Yuu se inclinara un poco más hacia ella con una sonrisa coqueta que se extendía por todo su rostro al mismo tiempo en que Shinoa se sonrojaba diez tonos más—. E-Estoy segura…

El moreno tan sólo río un poco, tenía que admitir que su pequeña líder se veía bastante adorable al mentir, especialmente si intentaba mentirle a él.

— ¿Segura que no es porque me amas?

Y ante aquella pregunta, el silencio lo recibe.

Gracias a ese silencio, él supo... cuál sería su respuesta.

 _Se supone que debía ser un juego, de hecho, pero al final él obtuvo más de lo que buscaba._

* * *

La única cosa de lo que ella se arrepiente es de haber perdido a un ser querido anteriormente, y tal vez, de no decir adiós, no disculparse cuando supo que sería la última oportunidad que tendría.

La culpa es clara y muy vívida, y cuando se miraba en el espejo veía a su hermana fallecida, tan hermosa como siempre. Eso hacía que la herida debajo de su sonrisa plástica fuera aún más profunda, más amplia.

* * *

— Me amas —le dijo él con una mano sobre sus rojas mejillas y su brazo alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola—. Tú me amas.

Shinoa se quedó quieta por un instante antes de suspirar y entrelazar sus dedos con los del muchacho, cediendo finalmente— Sí —susurró la muchacha, su voz apenas si fue audible, pasando levemente por entre sus húmedos labios. No tenía caso mentir ahora, ¿verdad? —. Te amo, Yuu-san.

Yuu se quedó callado por un momento, observándola, lo que para los dos fue como una oportunidad. Su expresión de pronto se ensombreció. Shinoa al observarlo detenidamente logra ver cómo es que había una tormenta en esos bellos ojos que tanto amaba, una embravecida guerra, lo que le recuerda a la de cabellos lavanda que su vida no es un cuento de hadas; ella no es una princesa, y él no es su príncipe encantador.

Honestamente, la vida no había sido tan cruel como ahora.

 _Al menos no desde Mahiru._

Shinoa sabía que su historia terminaría.

— Pero tú no me amas… —le susurró ella con la voz quebrada antes de alejarse un poco. Sabía que era estúpido tener esperanzas; no había forma de que él sintiera lo mismo—. Debí suponerlo desde el principio.

Tras las palabras de la líder de su escuadrón, los ojos verdes de Yuu se abrieron enormemente mientras sostenía con fuerza su mano, no dejándola ir— Eso no-...

— No —expresó Shinoa, frotando sus ojos, preguntandose por qué ahora era tan difícil verlo directamente. Era como si su mirada la quemara enteramente—. Yo entiendo, no tienes-...

— Shinoa yo-...

— ...que decir nada. Sólo estoy siendo-...

— Escucha-...

— ...estúpida. Por favor olvi-...

— ¡SHINOA!

El repentino grito logró detenerla de golpe, haciendo que sus ojos se abrieran estrepitosamente y que sus labios se separaran un poco. Aún así alzó la mirada para ver sus brillantes ojos color verde, esos orbes que ella amaba tanto.

— Dije —siseó—, escucha.

Ante las palabras de Yuu, Shinoa no puede más que cerrar su boca rápidamente, algo sencillo a comparación del incesante y rápido latido que su corazón hacía debajo de su pecho, porque el amor que sentía por él la quemaba horriblemente, encendía una chispa que tan sólo el verdadero amor podía crear; y en ese momento… ese sentimiento se iba incrementando. Era algo deslumbrante, y suponía que podía ser un para siempre del que jamás podría salir, no cuando él estaba ahí, con ella.

Pero amar era algo que no entendía del todo.

 _Aunque por él intentaba entender._

— Shinoa —la llamó Yuu de nuevo, esta vez con más calidez, así como las gotas de nieve a su alrededor.

— ¿Sí? —susurró ella en respuesta. Aquellos orbes la observaron a través de sus largas pestañas, sin embargo, Shinoa desvió la mirada, ya que tenía miedo de ver algo a lo que aún no sabía cómo enfrentarse.

Los ojos de Yuu le recordaban el calor del hogar, excepto que ella no tenía uno, ella tenía un lugar a donde ir para empezar.

— ¿Me amas? —le preguntó él, dejando que su aliento chocara contra la piel de la muchacha— ¿Estás enamorada de mi?

Shinoa cerró su boca nuevamente, dejando que el silencio reinara nuevamente. La respuesta era obvia, la sabía, pero eso no significaba que estaba lista para un rechazo. Su corazón ya estaba muy lastimado como para que alguien viniera a romperlo de nuevo.

— Shinoa —volvió a llamar él, presionando un poco más—. Respóndeme.

— Yo... —comenzó ella antes de relamer sus labios—. Yo... no estoy segura.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó él, parpadeando, lo que le permitió a Shinoa ver por un momento algo de confusión en sus ojos— ¿Qué estás-...?

— Hay algo... —repentinamente, su sonrojo se intensificó—. Hay algo que necesito saber primero.

— ¿Qué es? —le preguntó Yuu, impaciente.

— Es algo estúpido —dijo nuevamente, desviando la mirada—. Tan sólo olvídalo.

Cuando Yuu se vio detenido por esa respuesta nuevamente no pudo evitar suspirar y masajearse el puente de la nariz— Maldita sea… deja de hablar en círculos, ¿quieres?

— Entonces —comenzó ella, mordiéndose el labio y preparándose para el inminente dolor que vendría—, ¿me besarías?

— ¿... disculpa?

La mirada que Yuu le brindó era digna de recordarse.

Shinoa sonrió y repitió su pregunta.

 _Se supone que debía ser un juego, un tonto, muy absurdo juego, pero lamentablemente, perdió._

* * *

 _El arrepentimiento es algo realmente fugaz de lo que te puedes sostener._

 _Se necesitan el uno al otro para poder vivir, ¿verdad?_

 _Es hora de decir adiós para siempre._

* * *

— ¿Quieres que te bese? —le pregunta él, alejándose de ella— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Porque quiero? —murmuró ella, inclinando un poco su cabeza, viéndolo a través de sus pestañas— ¿No es razón suficiente?

Yuu se mordió el belfo inferior, lo cual ella observó detenidamente— No —le respondió, mordiendo un poco más su labio—. No lo creo.

— Tú… —comenzó ella, sin embargo se detiene un momento al intentar buscar las palabras correctas, que termina por no encontrar más que la cruda realidad—, ¿no quieres besarme?

— ¡No! —gritó él, mirándola— No es... ¿Cómo se te...? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Deja de poner palabras en mi boca, Shinoa!

— ¿Y entonces? —susurró ella— ¿Por qué no me besas?

— Porque no estoy listo, ¿bien? —dijo, suspirando— Porque una vez que lo hagamos no habrá vuelta atrás. No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? Todo cambiará. Tú cambiarás. Y yo… no quiero eso.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga entonces? —le gritó ella mientras el enfado comenzaba a recorrer sus venas— ¿Quieres que pretenda que todo sigue como siempre? ¿Qué haga de cuenta que tú y yo no somos más que compañeros? ¿Qué finja que no te amo? —expresó antes de detenerse un momento para observarlo desesperadamente— ¿Tú crees que puedo hacer eso? ¿De verdad, Yuu-san?

— Shinoa, por favo-...

— ¿Está mal que te ame? —le preguntó con su voz quebrada.

— Shinoa-...

— Parece que si —continuó ella, riendo quedamente, aún sintiendo lo quebrada que estaba su voz—. Quizás me equivoqué al enamorarme de ti.

Una vez que su mente proceso las palabras que la chica que estaba frente a él dijo, sintió como si algo invisible lo hubiera apuñalado; sus ojos se endurecen y posa sus manos con fuerza sobre los hombros de Shinoa, ejerciendo la suficiente presión como para dejarle algunos moretones en su piel. La desesperación que sentía dentro él lo hacía derrumbarse cada vez más… ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir que no la amaba cuando ella era en lo que más pensaba? ¿Cuándo ella era todo lo que quería pero no podía tener?

— No debiste decir eso —murmuró él roncamente en su oído— No debiste.

Shinoa tragó pesadamente— Y-Yuu-san...

— No te arrepientas —fue lo último que la muchacha alcanzó a registrar antes de que todo a su alrededor se tornara borroso.

Ante el fuerte impulso que Yuu tomó, Shinoa tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás cuando sintió los tibios labios del moreno reclamar los suyos, estos se deslizaban con dureza sobre sus belfos, logrando así que su mente quede completamente en blanco. Al poco tiempo, la chica siente cómo es que los dedos de Yūichirō se enredan entre sus cabellos color lavanda.

Y quizá fue cosa del instinto, pero terminó por morderlo una vez que sintió cómo es que un pequeño intruso incurría en su boca sin permiso, lo que provocó que una sensación de ardor se produjera dentro de su cavidad y un sabor a acero y oxido se generara.

Sin duda alguna Yuu estaba intentando ganarle, lograr que se rindiera ante él, pero si la conocía como lo hacía, entonces recordaría que ella no era de las que se dejaban ganar, por lo que después de unos cuantos segundos la chica se vio respondiendo al gesto con la misma intensidad, odiando la sola idea de perder ante él.

El tiempo pasó lentamente para ellos, realmente no lo midieron, sin embargo se percataron de él en el momento en que sus pulmones comenzaron a exigir el vital oxigeno que no se les estaba proveyendo; sin embargo ninguno de los dos se detuvo. Esta era una batalla de voluntades, pensó ella, una que no tenía ganador, pero que Shinoa estaba dispuesta a librar, aún cuando ambos estaban conscientes de que no existía nada más por lo cual luchar.

 _Es un empate al final._

Finalmente Yūichirō termina por alejarse de sus labios para poder mirar esos vidriosos ojos que lo observaban con detenimiento antes de depositar fugaces besos a lo largo de su clavícula. Tacto y suavidad es lo que él le brindaba a la chica que tenía en sus brazos, sin embargo terminó por detenerse una vez que encontró su cuello; por inercia dejó salir un pequeño soplo de aire antes de morder con suavidad aquella sensible piel que tenía frente a él, lo que la hizo suspirar y apretar levemente el cabello del Hyakuya.

— Te amo —comenzó él en susurros—, de verdad... pero no quiero perderte. Si quieres amarme, está bien... Pero yo... —Yuu se detuvo abruptamente debido a la horrible sensación que tuvo en la garganta, como si algo se rompiera dentro de ella. Permanece callado durante algunos segundos mientras aclaraba su garganta, y finalmente continúa, sin embargo... varias lágrimas se estaban haciendo presentes—. Pero yo... no sé si estoy listo. ¿Qué tal si te pierdo? ¿Qué tal si tu-...? —y paró de nuevo, esto se le estaba haciendo muy difícil. Tomó algo de aire y prosiguió—. No podría soportarlo, no cuando aún estoy atrapado en mi pasado. No quiero que sufras por mi culpa... Deseo que seas feliz.

— Soy feliz cuando estoy contigo —respondió Shinoa cono una sonrisa, tomando el rostro de Yuu entre sus manos. A pesar de que ese idiota, el estupido que estaba frente a ella, no lo supiera... él la salvaba de su vida, reparaba cualquier cosa que ella tuviera destrozado... y la pequeña Hiragi estaba completamente en deuda con él.

Shinoa deseaba estar a su lado lo más que se le permitiera; quería estar con él.

 _Su lugar estaba ahí, a su lado._

— No —negó Yuu con su cabeza—. Es que no lo entiendes, no estoy listo para perder a alguien más. Ni siquiera sé si alguna vez lo estaré per-...

— Yo tampoco —lo interrumpió ella—. Yo tampoco estoy lista, y es algo que me ha costado aceptar pero... intentémoslo por el bien del otro, ¿te parece?

— Tu... —intentó decir Yuu—. Shinoa, yo...

Sin embargo, Shinoa posa uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios, así como en una ocasión hizo en una misión al mismo tiempo en que lo veía con una sonrisa— Déjame ser egoísta sólo esta vez, ¿sí?

— Tu siempre has sido egoísta —le comenta Yuu, dejando salir una pequeña risa antes de jalarla hacia sus brazos para poder abrazarla y besar su frente con suavidad—. Pero está bien, te amo tal y como eres.

— Yo también te amo —le respondió ella, sonriéndole una vez más—. Te amo, Yuu-san.

 _Y es ahí cuando él se da cuenta, de que su lugar también es... a su lado._

Ambos cierran sus ojos y comienzan a soñar.

* * *

 _El juego termina aquí. La realidad nos espera._

 _¿Nos vamos?_

* * *

 **Suki:** Ah… esto fue simplemente hermoso, ¿a que sí? ¡Hola chicos! ¡He vuelto! Ahora con una traducción de uno de los fics de la adorada **hinoirilwin** , quien es una Yuunoa que ha aportado mucho a la sección de Yuu x Shinoa en inglés. Le pedí permiso de traducir cada una de sus historias al español, y pues… heme aquí, ¡habrá mucho más Yuunoa en español! ¡Yay! Este es el último que ella ha escrito, pero me pareció tan precioso que no pude más que empezar por este.

Esta chica es asombrosa, pero de igual forma ha recibido mucho odio dentro de fanfiction por algunas MikaYuu que no saben respetar los gustos de los demás. Así que por favor, apóyenla leyendo sus historias, comentándolas y poniéndolas en favoritos. ¡Demostremos que aunque seamos pocos somos un grupo unido!

Eso sería todo…. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
